Raindrops On Roses
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Sophie and Howl have been married for a year. The war has been over for a year. Sophie relaxs in the meadow only to fall asleep. What's this? The forecast is: thunder storms! oneshot. HxS Collection of Oneshots
1. Come In With The Rain

**AN: **hello! this is my first Howl's Moving fanifc. Surprising, right? I am like a total Howl's Moving Castle fan for like two years. I love it so much that I have the whole movie memorized and even their lines! I've read the book by Dianna Wynne Jones and I read the manga (which is the movie only a little different: some lines were changed). But anyway, the reason that I never wrote a fanfic (well, that's incorrect. I have rewritten some, but haven't finished the first chapter or in one case, someone took my idea. It was movie-fan92. movie-fan92 didn't do it on purpose. They didn't even know that I had the same idea (well, something close to it). So please do read their story. It's called _Howl's Flying Castle_. (that's what I was going to name that fanficas well TT-TT)) for Howl's Moving Castle was because I never got a really good idea for it. But when I rewatch Howl's Movinng Castle (for like the millionth time) I was finally inspired to write something! So here it is! ENJOY:3

* * *

Raindrops On Roses

Come In With The Rain

It was a warm, summer afternoon. A year had passed since the war. Howl and Sophie were now happily married and the flying castle was very well known in Ingary along with the other countries and kingdoms.

Sophie lay in the arms of warm, green grass and colorful flowers. The sun beat down on her skin and the warm wind made her white hair dance around her face. There was not a cloud in the sky, that is, when Sophie had fallen asleep. Now there were many clouds. They were dark and enormous. They covered the sun and stopped its rays from reaching her. Shadows merged into one over her body. The once bright and sunny day turned as dark as night.

A raindrop fell from the sky… and another one… and another one until there were multitudes of droplets falling. Thunder and lightning sounded and struck in the dark sky. Sophie immediately woke up as the rain descended on her body and completly soaked her red violet dress. She picked up her skirts and climbed up to her feet. She ran. With much to her ill fortune, she ran with the storm. "Curses! Why does this always happen to me?" She murmured. Thunder clapped again as lightning struck, lighting up the dark sky.

Sophie ran to the little outhouse on the hill next to the cottage. By now, she was cold and wet. Thunder rang through the meadows as she ran. She came to the door and opened it with much force. She walked inside and the door closed with a "bam."

"Sophie!" Markel called as he looked over from the couch by the fireplace where Calcifer sat, protected by the rain.

"Where's Howl?" She asked as climbed the steps and made her way over to them.

"Don't drip on me." Calcifer told her.

"He was in his room. He was working on a new spell from the king: thousand league boots. He should be down any second." Markel explained.

"Oh, all right." She said blankly as she looked out the window. It seemed that in Market Chipping it wasn't raining yet, but the wind was starting to pick up there too. "Markel, could you make me some tea."

"Sure." Markel told her as he hoped off the couch and over to the kitchen area. He had grown some since last year. He was probably two or three inches taller, which meant that Sophie had to make him a new outfit: the red shirt and brown overalls that he was now wearing.

He took the black kettle out of the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink. He placed it on top of Calcifer, in which Calcifer sighed, "Oh, what I do for you people."

"Thanks, Markel." Sophie told him. She had now a spot on the couch. "A-A-Achoo!" She sneezed.

Markel nodded and got the rest of the tea prepared: the teacups, the teapot, and the herbs in the teapot. The water was soon ready and with a small rag, Markel took the kettle off of Calcifer (much to Calcifer's relief) and poured the water into the teapot. After stirring it for quote a while, he poured the tea into the teacups, using a metal strainer to catch the floating herbs. He added a bit of sugar to each teacup. He picked it up and walked over to Sophie.

Sophie had stood to walk over to the table. She met Markel half way. She took the teacup and saucer from him. "Thanks."

"Sophie!" A voice gasped from the stairway. It was Howl's. Sophie was sure of it. "You're drenched!"

Sophie quickly spun around on her heels. This was not good. The room spun around her too fast and suddenly the room went completely black.

Two voices screamed her name as a thud and crash were heard. Sophie had just fainted.

O

Sophie slowly opened her eyes to seen the ceiling of her and Howl's room. The place seemed blurry at first, but soon she adjusted. Her head throbbed. She was changed out of her drenched red violet dress and into her nightgown. Around her body was the Victorian flower print blanket and propped behind her head was two pillows that both had the same style of Victorian flowers on their pillowcases.

Sophie looked around the familiar room. To her dismay, Howl was not there at the moment. She saw his desk. It was a mess: papers, pens, ink, and books scattered the desk top while some papers stuck out of the drawers. _"He must have been working really hard."_ She thought.

Suddenly, the door was opened slowly, with a long creak. Howl stood there at the doorway with a glass filled with warm milk. "Oh, you're up." He noted as he walked. He shut the door with a simple spell.

"What happened?" She asked. "My head hurts so much."

He walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "You caught a cold. Running around in the rain, just what were you thinking? That's worse than me."

"I wasn't 'running around in the rain.' I just got caught up in it. That's all." She explained, annoyed at his attitude.

He sighed. "Would you like some warm milk?"

"Sure." She sat up a bit better and took the glass.

"This reminds me of that time when you turned my hair black." He told her with a teasing smile.

She looked up around her glass after taking a sip of the hot milk. "You know I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know."

"Besides, don't you like it?" She asked him as she looked up at him.

All he could do was look into her eyes. "Yes, I do. But only because you like it."

She smiled. "Oh, don't give me that. I know that you like it deep down in your heart and not because I like it." She told him with such passion and playfulness. She had finished her milk. The empty glass now sat on the nightstand.

"Oh, all right. Whatever you say!"

"That's better." She told him with a nod of her head.

She heard a big sigh escape his lips. She looked down at him. His head was now in his hands and his elbows were resting on his knees. His face was pointed to the ground. "I… I was so worried about you, Sophie." He took a breath and let it go. "I thought that something seriously was wrong with you. You had such a horrible fever and…"

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"Six hours." He replied.

"Six hours!" She gasped. "It's must be seven by now! Oh, I must make dinner!" She went to climb out of bed.

Howl stopped her. "I made dinner." He told her. "Uh, would you like some?"

She relaxed. "No, I'm not really hungry. That milk sure did hit the spot. Thanks, Howl." She looked up into his eyes. She blinked.

Howl leaned down. He didn't even realized what he was doing. It was like a natural habit. He kissed her gently. He removed his lips and whispered, "Get well soon. All right?"

She nodded.

"I have a few more things to do for the king's spell, so rest up." He explained as he walked over to his desk and pulled out some of the important pieces of paper. "I'll continue my work down stairs."

"Howl?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"Won't you join me in bed?" She asked. She felt sleepy again. Her eyelids became so heavy.

He smiled at her and walked over to her again. He kissed her forehead. "Later. Right now, I have some work to finish up. But once it's done, I'll come straight to you. All right?"

"Hmm…" She nodded slowly and soon the room became dark again. She had closed her eyes. _"He must have put some sleeping powder or something in that milk."_ She thought before she drifted off to sleep.

oOo  
_I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
To call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain_

Taylor Swift, _Come In With The Rain_

* * *

**AN:** there you have it! my first Howl's Moving Castle fanfic! I hoped you liked it! Please review! I love reviews!


	2. Beautiful Soul

**AN:** hello again! i decided to make _Raindrops On Roses_ a collection of oneshots. So far there's only two, but I have another idea for a third one. I might write it, I might not. Well, enjoy this one! And if you want me to continue. Please let me know by reviewing!

* * *

Raindrops On Roses

Beautiful Soul

It was a beautiful summer day. Howl stood by the magic door of his house. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. He wore a pair of black slacks and a white shirt with a grey vest that had red ribbon trimmed to the edge of it. One might think that Howl was going to a wedding or some other fancy party, but no. This was Howl's everyday style.

"Sophie!" He called.

"C-Coming!" A voice called from the stairway. Howl and Calcifer, who was sitting in the hearth, looked up to see Sophie as she walked down the first few steps of the staircase. She was wearing a ivory color sundress, which was styled more like a jumper, a fern green ribbon, which was tied around her stomach right under her breasts, and ivory white see-through sleeves were attached to the shoulders of her dress. "Howl, I think this is too fancy for me." She said with a blush as she touched the matching hat on top of her head. "Maybe, I should wear my black one…"

"Nonsense! You look beautiful like that." He told her as he strode over to her and met her at the end of the stairs. "You actually look beautiful in anything." He added, which made her blush harder, as he took her hand. He led her over to the door.

"Howl, just where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He told her as he pulled out a fern green handkerchief out of his pocket (he probably didn't have it in there to began with, but he made it appear to have so) and wrapped it around her eyes.

She gasped at his sudden action. "Howl? How do I not know that you're going to kick me out?" She asked.

He let out a heart filled laugh. "I will never kick you out, Sophie my dear." He told her and kissed her cheek. "Now, can you see this?" He asked as he waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"See what?" She simply asked.

"Good." He looked over his shoulder at Calcifer. "Calcifer, when Markel returns, tell him that his spell is on the table." He opened the door.

"All right. Have fun!" Calcifer told them. "While I do all the hard work," he added.

Howl picked up Sophie and carried her out the door. Sophie immediately gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just what are you doing?" She asked him, panicked.

"Don't worry." He told her as he walked out. With a simple spell, he made the area speed pass him with one step. He took another step and the scenery sped pass them again. He took one final step. He set Sophie down. She felt grass underneath her feet.

Howl untied the ribbon from her eyes. "We're here." The ribbon slipped off her eyes and disappeared (by Howl's magic). Her brown eyes grew wide as she looked in front of her.

The place was beautiful. There were millions of rosebushes of all shape, color, and size. There was an apple tree in the center and a brook ran through the place. Underneath the apple tree was a blanket and a picnic basket. She turned to him. "Howl, you-you did this all for me?" She asked him as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Of course I did. Today is our anniversary." He told her.

She sighed. "Howl… our anniversary was last week."

"What?" He gasped. "Today is the 21st right?" He asked.

"No, today's the 28th." She told him.

"Urgh! I must have gotten confused. I've been so busy with the king's spells that I must have lost track of time! And the days!"

She suddenly hugged him. "At least I know that you didn't really forget. You just lost track of the time."

This is why Howl loved his wife. She was always so simple. The littlest things would make her so happy. Which means, if he would continue to do little things for her, she would always be happy.

Howl leaned down and kissed her. Sophie returned his kiss. He picked her up and kissed her until he set her down on the blanket under the apple tree. "I would love to kiss you again, but it is lunch time." He told her. His lips were only centimeters away from hers.

She nodded. "I am hungry." She told him as he climbed off of her. He sat down next to her and reached into the basket. He pulled out bacon sandwiches made by him. He handed her one.

"Bon appétit." He told her.

She smiled. "Bon appétit." She returned. She took a bit out of the sandwich. It was still warm and tasted yummy. "Hmm. This is really good, Howl." She took another bite.

"Why, thank you. And for dessert," he said as he reached up, using a simple spell he made two apples detatched themselves from the tree and come to his hand. He caught them. "Apples and some cream cake." He handed her an apple and took out a small box from the basket. He set it on the blanket.

"Oh, suspect that came from Cesari's." Sophie told him.

"Of course. I picked it up yesterday after visiting the king. Your sister did give me a weird look as I was buying it. I told her that it was for our anniversary. Now I understand why." He chuckled and finished his sandwich. Then he started on his apple.

Sophie finished her sandwich a while after him. She went to start on her apple, but that sandwich made her completely parched. "Uh, Howl?" He looked up at her. "Do we have anything to drink?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes," he reached into the basket once again and pulled out a green glass bottle with a label on it, "I bought some wine yesterday as well. It's good stuff."

Sophie made a face. She did not like wine. It was too bitter for her taste. She had some on their wedding night and didn't like it. She watched him take out two wine glasses from the basket. He poured some into a glass and handed it to her. He noticed her sour face. "Oh, that's right. You're not very fond of wine. I'm sorry." He told her.

She sighed and shook her head. "It's all right." She took it and stood up. "Maybe if I water it down, it won't be so strong." She scooped some water into her hand and poured it into her cup. She did that a few times and took a sip. The wine now tasted like flavored water more than wine. She walked back over to their spot and sat back down. She picked up the apple and bit down into it. It was really juicy and tasty. They finished their apples.

Next was the cake. Howl opened the box of cream cake. He made a knife appear with a snap of his fingers and cut the cake. It was a small cake about the size of a bowl. He cut it into six pieces. "We'll save some for the others." He told her. She nodded. He handed her, her piece. She took it and ate it with joy. It was not everyday that she ate cream cake.

They finished the cake and their glass of wine (which Howl had two glasses of and Sophie was amazed that he could drink such bitter liquid). Howl placed the boxed cake and bottle of wine back into the basket. He crawled over to Sophie and lay down next to her. "Now, where were we?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"You better not be drunk." She told him.

"Relax. I won't get drunk off of two glasses. Now five is a different story."

She raised her eyebrow. She sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." He told her. He kissed her nose. Before she could reply, he reached down and tickled her sides, making her break out into a glorious laugh.

"Ah! Stop!" She screamed in between laughs.

"No." He told her simply as he continued to tickle her.

"Howl!" She gasped. Still she continued to smile and laugh. Finally, he stopped only to draw her near and kiss her passionately on the lips. She returned his kiss. Suddenly, she felt one of his arms move away from her and she heard his fingers snap. She broke the kiss and drew back from him. She looked up at him with wonder.

He pulled his arm back to himself. He held up something to her face. "For you, cariad." He told her.

Sophie looked into the full petals of a red, red rose. She took it carefully, not to be plucked by its thorns. "Howl… it's beautiful."

"As you are, cariad." He told her and kissed her forehead.

oOo

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Jesse McCartney, _Beautiful Soul_

* * *

**AN:** well, there you have it. My second oneshot. I think the idea for the next one is pretty good, but just starting it and getting to the beautiful part of my idea is the hard part. Wish me luck! Ü

Sapphire Rose E.


	3. Amrita

**AN:** hello again! I'm here with another one. This one isn't that good (at least I think so). It's not the idea that I had, but I thought that it would be pretty good. I do think that the beginning is good, so just read it and tell me what you think.

* * *

Raindrops On Roses

Amrita

It was a warm summer evening. Sophie was rocking in a rocking chair as she knitted. Calcifer was resting in the hearth in front of her. He sang a little song in a different language, which Sophie thought that she heard the word "sauce pan" a couple times, so she nicknamed it the "sauce pan" song. Howl had not been seen all day and that made Sophie worry. Markel was up in his room, asleep by now, Sophie hoped.

Sophie looked over at the door, then back at her knitting. "Just where on earth is that man?" She grumbled.

"Really, you think that now that he has a wife, he would spend more time at home." Calcifer told her.

"I know. He's always running off with something for the king or for himself." Sophie agreed.

"It burns me up that he's still selfish."

"Well, he has gotten better at that." Sophie told him as she continued to knit.

"Yeah, maybe to you and Markel, but he's still asking for hot water and he makes me fly the castle everywhere. It's really annoying." He explained.

"Calcifer, he does give you days off." She reminded him.

"Well, he hasn't given me one since May Day."

"That's because he's been so busy!" She told him as she stopped knitting.

"Yeah, and on his free days he spends it with you."

"You should be grateful that Howl and I let you live here and not outside where it rains." She told him as she set her knitting in the basket next to the rocking chair. She stood up and picked up a log. She placed it on top of Calcifer. She looked out the window longingly. The sun was just beginning to hide in the horizon. A midnight blue began to set it over the sky, but at the horizon there was still a ray of yellow light. It was now twilight. She sighed. "I'm going to bed. If Howl does ever come home and ask, that's where I'll be."

"All right." Calcifer said as he watched her climb up the steps. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Calcifer." She said and disappeared up the stairs. She walked into her and Howl's room. She rushed over to their bed and plopped on it. "Confound that man!" She bitterly mumbled. "He's always doing this to me! Just where on earth is he?" She lay back and looked at the ceiling for a while, before she had to get dressed for bed. She stared at the beams and white ceiling. She draped her left arm over her forehead. A sparkling object on her finger caught her attention. She looked at her finger. It was the rock on her engagement ring. It was a pure sapphire and the metal holding it was silver just like her wedding band.

She closed her eyes as she sighed once again. She was almost fast asleep when her door was forcefully opened. She sat up quickly and could have sworn that her heart had stopped.

Howl was standing in the doorway with a happy smile on his face. "Sophie!" He called as he rushed over to her.

"Shh. Be quiet! Markel is asleep. At least I hope. Now what is it?" She asked as he picked up her and swung her around. "Howl!" She gasped.

"I have something to show you." He told her as he looked into her eyes. His eyes sparkled with such joy and wonder.

"Before that, just where were you all day!" She asked him, but he didn't answer. He only replied,

"Hurry. It'll start soon." He brought her out the door and down the stairs.

"Howl!" She told him. "You put me down this minute! I won't go anywhere with you until you tell me where you were all day." He still wouldn't answer her. "Howl Jenkins!" She was mad now.

"I'll tell you later." He told her as he turned the knob on the wheel and it turned to the pinkish red blob. He opened the door and brought her outside. It was completely dark here. "Looks like we still made it."

"Made it for what?" Sophie asked as he put her down gently.

"Look up into the sky and make a wish." He told her as he looked up into the sky.

She looked up and saw it. Millions of shooting stars were flying across the sky, leaving trails of white stardust. None of the stars were hitting the ground. "They're not dying, right, Howl?" She asked.

"No. Calcifer just told me that they are traveling and in the trails of dust they leave behind magic. So make a wish, Sophie." Howl explained.

"What should I wish for?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Anything? Uh…I wish that Howl will tell me where he was all day and cream cake!" Sophie childishly blurted out.

Howl tried to hold in his laughter, but it was a failure. He broke out into a fit of laughter. Sophie looked at him. "What?" She asked.

Suddenly, a magical dust sparkled at her feet and glowed a bright silver color. When it stopped glowing, a box appeared at her feet. She bent down and pick up the box. She opened it. "It's really cream cake!" She told him, surprised.

"Yes. It is." He told her as his laughter began to settle down.

"Now, tell me. Where were you today?"

"I was running some errands for the king. He wants me to so much stuff for the… Opps. I'm not supposed to say anything."

"For the what?" Sophie asked.

"Nothing. You'll find out later. Don't worry. It's nothing bad, I promise." He told her. He looked back up into the sky. Suddenly, the silver dust appeared again and glowed. When it stopped, Howl bent over and picked something up off the ground. He held it out to her. "For you." It was a bouquet of white lilies, but on the edges they were pinkish and in the center they were yellow. She took them.

"Thank you, Howl. They're beautiful." She gave him a sly look. "Now, tell me, what's going on."

"I can't tell you, by order of the king." He told her.

"So the king can now order a husband to keep secrets from his wife?" She asked, annoyed.

"In a way, yes." He told her.

"Howl Jenkins, you better tell me right now or I'll get a divorce."

"You're not serious." He told her.

"I am."

He gave her a serious look. He approached her. "No, you're not." He told her and kissed her. He hadn't given her a kiss like that one in so long. The kiss was filled with love and passion. He broke it and slowly opened his eyes and stared into hers.

"All right. I was only kidding. I don't think that I could divorce you." She told him.

"I thought so." He said with a smile. "Because if you did divorce me, I think I would die. I love you so much."

She smiled. "I love you too, Howl." She told him and he kissed her again.

oOo

_Your heart can feel the nights,_

_when the earth itself is crying._

_If your wounds are hurting you,_

_shoot your wish as an arrow up to the sky._

Translation from Yui Makino, _Amrita_

* * *

**AN:** well there you have it, the next oneshot completed. I'm not sure if I could write the next one today or not, but it's a possiblity. Can't make any promises though. Enjoy your 4th of July! Happy Birthday America! Bye.

Sapphire Rose E.


	4. A Love That Will Last

**AN:** hello again! I'm back with another oneshot. Well, this one is more like a twoshot because it's pretty long, but the second part might be written, it might be the next chapter, or it might not. Who knows? The ending was just a random thought. It goesn't really go with the lyrics, but it sort does, so read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Raindrops On Roses

A Love That Will Last

It was a gloomy summer day at least from Sophie Jenkin's point of view. She hadn't seen Howl for a couple days and she was beginning to loathe him. Now it wasn't like he left without a word. He had told her that he would be out a couple of days, but… he hadn't said _where_. He didn't even say _when_ he would return. He just disappeared like… like magic. (_"How ironic,"_ Sophie thought.)

Sophie wasn't the type of girl who normally dreamed of romance and happiness. She knew, since she was eldest of her three siblings, she was cursed to always fail first. (Now according to Howl, that was all pish posh.) She wasn't one to cry so easily. It would take a lot to make her cry. She was always embarrassed to be hugged and kissed by Howl before they were married.

But ever since Sophie became Howl's wife, she liked those things: Romance, happiness, being comforted while she cried, hugs, and kisses. And when he was gone, she felt so lonely. Yes, she did have Markl to take care of and Calcifer to talk to. But she needed Howl to make her laugh, to make her happy, to make her mad, and to make her feel safe. He was her friend; her most trusted companion (even if he teased her _way_ too much). She loved him like crazy and _that_ was one of her worst fears.

She loved her father like crazy. She was daddy's little girl and when he passed away that spring two years ago, she though that she could never bring herself to love someone that way ever again. And what scared her was that she loved Howl even more than her father. She was always afraid of losing him. That's way she preferred him as a coward. At least, when he's a coward, he wouldn't get hurt or… die. She shuddered at the thought of him dying. She almost cried just thinking about it. "Why won't that man hurry up and come back home?" She muttered to no one in particular as she slammed the pot in her hands on the counter. At this moment, Sophie was washing the dishes.

"He has been gone quite a while." Calcifer spoke up as he stretched from his hearth. "I really need a break from this." He added.

She wiped her hands in her apron as she walked over to Calcifer saying, "I mean just how long will he be gone? When will he return to me?" She felt tears form in her eyes. _"Ah, I have been too emotional this week."_

"Ah, now don't turn on the waterworks." Calcifer told her.

"What if he hates me? Maybe that's why he isn't returning." She kept dwelling on "what if"s. "Maybe he has a new girl: One who's pretty and charming… Someone not like me." She began to get very depressed, but her tears had stopped.

"Well, I know Howl did that it the past, but…"

"That jerk! I can't believe that scoundrel!" She barked, as she suddenly got so mad.

"Sophie, I don't think Howl will be like that now. Ever since he got his heart back and married you, I swear he hasn't charmed a woman or less even noticed a woman like he notices you." He explained, silently praying that she wouldn't pour a bucket of water over him.

"Oh, you're right. I can't believe I was so mean and cruel to not trust him, but just where did he go to?"

Calcifer stared at her strangely for a while. He could not believe her crazy mood today. "All I know is that he went out the portal with the black blob."

"'The black blob?'" She repeated as she perked up and looked over at the door. "Where does it lead to, Calcifer?" She asked as she turned her body to face the door.

"Don't ask me. I barely see outside. I can only see the wastes and where I'm flying or walking." He explained. "It seems to keep changing the location. Well, it's more like Howl changes the location. It's not very often that he changes it. The place it's at now seems very far though."

Sophie walked up to the door. She placed a hand on the silver knob and turned it so that the black blob faced down.

Calcifer noticed what she was doing quickly. "Sophie!" He gasped. "What are you doing? You know Howl told you not to go through that door."

She looked at him. "Yeah? Well, I think that as husband and wife we shouldn't keep secrets and we shouldn't be away from each other so long. I'm going to find him." She declared as she opened the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sophie looked out in front of her. The doorway showed nothing but darkness. It seemed empty. Sophie had seen this doorway before, but the atmosphere it gave off last time was different. Before, it felt like familiar and close. Now it felt strange and very far away. She stuck a finger in the darkness. It felt cold and utterly strange. She wanted to go through it. She did it before, right? But why does she have this sense of doubt in her heart. What if Howl wasn't there? What if he had changed the location of the portal while she was on the other side and was stuck in some strange place forever? She drew her hand back and shut the door. She turned around marched upstairs. "I'm going to clean the bathroom." She muttered as she climbed the steps.

Calcifer sighed in his hearth. "Thank goodness that woman changed her mind."

O

The day passed by quickly and now it was dinnertime. Sophie placed a pot of steaming soup on the table. "Markl!" She cried. "Dinner!" She pulled out the wooden chair and sat down in it as she heard Markl's footsteps from above her. His steps moved over to the hallway and then to the landing above the stairs. He ran down the stairs and made his way over to the table.

"Mmm. Smells good, Sophie." He told her as he sat down.

Sophie reached over to the bowl in front of her. She took the spoon from the bowl as she took Markl's plate. She placed a spoonful of steaming hot Brussels sprouts on his plate. Markl made a face at the vegetables. Sophie smirked at his face as she gave him the plate. She put some on her own and started with the next bowl: mashed potatoes. After she had served Markl and herself, she started on the plate of roast beef. She placed two pieces on Markl's plate; then cut it for him. She served herself, without cutting it right away. She took his soup bowl and reached for the ladle in the pot of soup. She poured some into his bowl. It was red with chopped carrots, onions, and potatoes. She placed it next to his plate. She filled her bowl. She placed the ladle back into the pot.

"Oh, I forgot the juice. Markl, would you go get the juice out from the icebox?" She asked him.

"Sure." He replied and slid off his chair. He quickly walked over to the icebox and pulled out a glass container. He brought it over to the table. "Here you go, Sophie."

"Thanks, Markl." She told him as she took it and poured some of the brown juice into their glasses. It was actually iced tea. As Markl had got the iced tea, Sophie had cut the bread. She handed him a slice.

"Thank you." He said as he took it. "Can we begin?"

"Yes." She replied and they started on their meal.

Then suddenly, the door opened up and shut forcefully behind someone. Sophie, who nearly had a heart attack, quickly looked at the door. Markl looked over as well. There at the entrance way stood Howl. He looked tried and depressed.

"Howl… you're home. Would you like some, dinner?" Sophie asked.

"No… I'm not really hungry." He told her as he walked up the stairs and passed Calcifer and the table. "Calcifer, make some hot water for my bath."

"Oh, sure!" Calcifer piped up, sarcastically. "Meanwhile, I've been flying and moving the castle for weeks on end."

Sophie watched Howl as he ascended the stairs. Something was defiantly wrong with him. Something had made him sad. She ate a piece of her beef.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Markl said as he still continued to watch Howl disappear from the landing. He took a bite out of his piece of bread as he watched. They all heard the bathroom door shut.

"There nothing wrong with him if he asks for a hot bath!" Calcifer told them in which he received a glare from Sophie.

"Something is defiantly wrong with him, Calcifer." She explained as she cut another piece of beef for herself.

"Maybe it's too much stress from the king's work. The king has asked him to do many spells and errands." Markl suggested as he finished his piece of bread and picked up his fork. He dove into his mashed potatoes and ate them with glee.

"He probably was visiting his family. Every time he comes back from there he either catches a cold or is depressed." Calcifer explained.

"Family? I never heard about Howl's family. Only that he had an uncle who was a wizard. What was his name? …Uncle Ben?" Sophie told him.

"Opps. Then I must have spoke too much." Calcifer said.

"Come on, Calcifer. Tell us what you know." She told him as she looked at him with a sweet smile and innocent looking eyes.

"I cannot. Howl would torture me even more than you if I told you and I rather live a thousand more years if not more."

"Oh, fiddlesticks." Sophie said under her breath as she returned to her meal.

"Why not just ask Howl yourself, Sophie?" Markl suggested.

"You better not tell Howl that I told you." Calcifer added.

That was a good idea. Sophie smiled as she ate a forkful of mashed potatoes. She would ask him after dinner.

O

After dinner, Sophie washed the dishes and put them away. She had Calcifer her up some water for her and she and Markl had some tea with cookies for dessert. As they enjoyed their tea and cookies, they heard the bathroom door open and close, footsteps, and another door open and close. Howl was finally out of the bath.

"You better go talk to him, Sophie." Markl told her.

"You right, Markl." She said as she stood up.

"Good luck." Calcifer added as she walked up the stairs.

She went over to her bedroom door and slowly opened the door. She peaked inside. "Howl?" She called in a quite voice. She saw him sprawled out on the bed on his back. His left arm was over his forehead and his eyes were closed. His black hair was damp and he was clothed in his nightgown.

She opened the door a bit wider as she head him say, "What, Sophie?"

She closed the door behind her and slowly walked over to their bed. She took a deep breath. "Where were you, Howl?" She slowly asked.

He didn't answer. It was more like he didn't want to answer even though he could.

"Howl…"

"Let's just not talk about it." He told her.

"Is she beautiful?" She randomly asked.

"Who?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"Do you love her?"

"Who, Sophie?" He asked as he sat up.

"The woman you went to see. You're new love." She explained as tears fell from her eyes. (Tears? Sophie never cried, unless something bad happened. Well, this is bad.)

"'New love?'" He repeated. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He rested his chin on her head as she buried her head into his chest. "What do you mean? You're beautiful and my only love."

"So you didn't see another woman?" She asked as she drew a bit back from him. Her tears had stopped.

"No. Well, technically, yes, but…"

"Who was she?"

"Well, her name's Megan. She's err…"

"You're sister?" Sophie asked as she silently prayed that she was right.

He looked at her surprised. "Uh, yeah, she is."

"You never told me that you had a sister." She told him, feeling shut out.

"Uh, well, I guess it just never came up." He told her.

"What's wrong, Howl? You went to see your sister, but you came back depressed. Did something happen?"

"Well, yes. Something did happen. My niece, Mari… She's very sick. She's so sick right now, that's she's in the hospital."

"Howl, what's 'hospital?'" Sophie interrupted.

"It's a big building where doctors work together and when you're sick you go there and they try to heal you with medicine."

"'Medicine?' Is that magic?"

"No," he said with a chuckle, "It's herbs and chemicals used to treat illnesses and body problems. In Wales, they don't have magic."

"'Wales?' Where's that? I never heard of Wales before. Is it in the ocean?"

"No, no," he chuckled and sighed; "I guess I was going to have to explain it to you someday. It's a country in another world, similar to this one, only there's no magic, but the people there rely on science, physics and chemistry, and inventions to do the stuff we do here."

Sophie could not believe it. There was another world? She blinked. "So, how is your niece? Why aren't you with her?"

He pulled her close. "I have no idea. My sister got mad at me and told me that I brought this upon Mari and forced me to go."

"Howl, I think that maybe you should try to go back. I mean she is our niece." Sophie told him.

He was silent for a while. "I got it! Maybe we could go together! If I bring you along, Megan would defiantly let me be. We could even bring Markl and Calcifer could have the day off."

"I'm sure Calcifer would love that, but what about the shop?"

"We could just close it for now." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, cariad." He told her as he kissed her.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, as they pulled apart. He saw her tears. "What's wrong, Sophie?"

"I just missed you. I felt so lonely without you." She explained as she hugged him. More like tackled him, because they both felt onto the bed.

"I missed you too, Sophie. More than you could ever imagine." He told her as her snuggled her.

They stayed like that for quite a while until Sophie drew back from him and looked into his eyes. "Howl…"

"Yes, Sophie?"

"How old is Mari?"

"Six."

"What sort of illness does she have?" Sophie asked.

"We're not sure. The doctors said that they had never seen this kind of disease before." Howl explained with a heavy sigh. Sophie did the only thing she could do at this moment: kiss him and play with his hair.

"Howl," she spoke after she broke the kiss, "we'll help her I promise."

"Sophie," he breathed out and kissed her once more.

This is what Sophie had been longing for: Love. She missed him so dearly. She loved the fact that she was in his arms.

oOo

_Say that you love me_

_Say I'm the one_

_Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run_

_I don't do drama_

_My tears don't fall fast_

_I want a love that will last_

Renee Olstead, _A Love That Will Last_

* * *

**AN:** there you have it. I really thought these lyrics fit Sophie and Howl so well, that's why I wrote this fic. So please review! and if you want the song or lyrics you could go to youtube. That site might have the song. As for the lyrics, you could just google it. Until next time!

Sapphire Rose E.


End file.
